


Ante Up

by 7iris



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler walks right up to the edge of saying <em>something</em>, and then pulls back. And it gets under Jason's skin because he can't figure out if there really is something to say, or if this just some big "no homo" joke on Tyler's part. </p>
<p>So he shouldn't be surprised when he gives Tyler the opening, and Tyler laughs, looks him right in the eye, and picks "three of a kind" over "straight."</p>
<p>Honestly, he doesn't know what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Up

**Author's Note:**

> Because [this gifset](http://7iris.tumblr.com/post/112805947655/they-asked-me-to-do-an-interview-with-you-and) is clearly Tyler inviting himself to a threesome with Jason and Jason's fuckbuddy, right?
> 
> Reposted from tumblr.

Tyler does this thing that drives Jason crazy. He's coy about pronouns, not when they're all talking about hook-ups, but when they're talking about what makes someone hot, what they're looking for in a relationship. He flirts obviously and over the top with guys, with Jason, with the rest of the team, with random dudes in bars. Half the stuff that comes out of his mouth should be followed with "that's what she said."

He walks right up to the edge of saying _something_ , and then pulls back. 

And it gets under Jason's skin because he can't figure out if there really is something to say, or if this just some big "no homo" joke on Tyler's part. 

So he shouldn't be surprised when he gives Tyler the opening, and Tyler laughs, looks him right in the eye, and picks "three of a kind" over "straight."

Honestly, he doesn't know what he was expecting.

Tyler finds him in the coat room later. They've been taking turns hiding there when they need a few minutes off-camera, away from the fans. Jason looks up from his phone and Tyler holds out a beer. 

"Thanks," Jason says.

"No problem," Tyler says. He fidgets with his own bottle.

"So." Jason takes a sip of beer, eyes Tyler. "Three of a kind, huh?"

Tyler flushes, but his chin comes up and he meets Jason's eyes. "Yeah," he says. 

"You ever done that before?" Jason asks.

Tyler shrugs. He's going for casual, but it's stiff, his whole body is so tense he's almost vibrating. 

"So, how about it then?" Jason says. He doesn't know why, maybe he's just tired and done with this whole PR thing, but he wants to push Tyler, makes him want to pick a fucking side for once. "You, me, Marcus -- three of a kind, eh?"

This is where Tyler will say they're not his type, say he meant hot blonde triplets or something. Back off from that line like he always does.

But Tyler's eyes go wide. "I -- really?" he says. 

"Yeah," Jason says. He's not going to be the one who backs down. "Sure."

Tyler swallows. "Like, tonight?"

"No, we're gonna be done here too late. Friday night, after the game?" Jason listens to himself discuss logistics like this is something that is actually going to happen with a kind of distant, appalled fascination.

Tyler hesitates.

Jordie sticks his head in. "Hey, they're looking for you assholes," he says.

Tyler jumps, and the weird tension breaks. 

Whelp, so much for that.

Then Tyler meets his eyes again. "Okay, Friday night," he says, very fast, and walks out.

Shit. Jason should probably tell his fuck buddy he just booked them a threesome.

*

Jason's not gonna lie, he was a little worried about the whole hooking up thing when he got traded. Dallas is a big city, but Texas isn't California. Logan sent him a list of gay bars in Dallas when he moved, ranked by proximity to the rink and Yelp ratings, but Jason wasn't quite ready for that. He met Marcus at a straight bar.

He was out with the team and Marcus was out with his coworkers. Their eyes met across the crowded club and they shared a moment of _Jesus, look at these straight boys trying to pick up, what a trainwreck_. Marcus looked kind of like Anthony Mackie, and he was wearing two thirds of a really sharp three-piece suit. One beer later, they ditched their coworkers to swap blowjobs at Jason's barely furnished apartment, where Jason discovered Marcus had a Prince Albert under his perfectly tailored pants. 

Jason gave Marcus his number when he left. Marcus is a lawyer of some kind, so he works ridiculous hours and doesn't care if Jason travels all the time and has to fuck and run when he's in town. 

Jason is looking for love, sure, but that takes time, and meanwhile, he is going to hit that like the fist of an angry god.

Tyler knows about Marcus, because Tyler showed up early for one of their team-bonding man-dates, and that quickie in the shower wasn't actually that quick. Marcus's shirt wasn't buttoned right, there were fresh hickeys coming up on Jason's throat, and they both had wet hair. Jason has played with plenty of guys that would buy the "Oh, we were just playing pick-up basketball earlier and he showered here," but Tyler is not one of them.

"Is he, like, your boyfriend?" Tyler asked, once the door shut behind Marcus. His eyes were huge and wide.

"No," Jason said. "I mean, not really? We just hook up sometimes."

"Oh," Tyler said. "Oh."

Jason braced for -- something. Disgust, a freak out, a nasty joke. But Tyler blinked a couple of time, took a deep breath, and said, "Okay. So, did you decide what movie you wanted to see?"

*

Jason texts Marcus before practice the next day. _we still on for fri?_

Marcus has responded by the time they're off the ice, sending him a smiley face emoji, a thumbs up, and an eggplant.

Jason hesitates until the screen goes black. Then he sighs, thumbs the phone on again and types, _soooooo are u interested in a 3some w my teammate?_

_thought you'd never ask!!!_ Marcus says. _wait what sport do you play again?_

_hahaha,_ Jason says.

Marcus sends him another smiley face emoji. Then, _But srsly which dude?_

_Tyler,_ Jason says. _u met him that one time…._

_ohhhhh,_ Marcus says. _fuckboy with the scruff?_

Jason snorts. _yeah_

_yeah, id be into that_

Jason feels his whole face flush. He swallows. _okay cool_

Across the room, Tyler laughs at something Jamie says. Jason watches him for a moment, and something hot and shivery twists in the pit of his stomach.

Then he tells Marcus, _jsyk, there is abt a 50% chance hes going to freak out & bail._

_:O_ , Marcus says. _hey, no guts no glory, right?_

Jason doesn't know if he means Tyler or them. _right_

*

The game sucks. It's not "Game 7 against the Kings last year" levels of awful, but it's bad enough that having an awkward threesome with a closeted teammate seems like the perfect end to the evening.

Jason drives. Tyler is quiet, tense. He keeps shooting Jason tiny, sidelong glances, and Jason thinks about telling him he doesn't have to do this, he can tap out anytime he wants. But he's pretty sure that implying Tyler can't handle something will just make him more determined to go through with it.

So he keeps his mouth shut.

Marcus answers the door in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Both are soft and worn, clinging to his shoulders and thighs, and Jason's mouth goes a little dry.

"Hi," Marcus says, grinning at him like he knows what his chest in that shirt is doing to Jason.

"Hi," Jason says back.

"Hi," Tyler says, and Marcus transfers some of that grin to him.

"Hi. You guys want a beer?"

Jason glances at Tyler. "Sure," he says, and they follow Marcus into the kitchen.

Jason and Marcus talk about local breweries while Marcus opens three bottles and hands them out. 

Tyler's still quiet, and it's weird to see him so hesitant, not cocky and laughing like usual.

"Sorry this is kind of awkward," Jason says.

Marcus grins, shrugs. "All threesomes are kind of awkward," he says.

Right. Okay. Good to know one of them's got some experience with this.

Marcus puts his beer down and tugs Jason closer.

"Hi," Marcus says, soft this time, and kisses him.

Jason sighs into it. Marcus is a good kisser, he really likes that about him. He kisses like he loves doing it, like it's the end game and not a box to check on the way to something else. Jason's hands come up to settle on Marcus's hips, and he leans into the warmth of his body.

Jason feels the jittery, sour frustration of the game fade as his body starts to remember that yeah, he's gonna get laid out of this. 

When Marcus lifts his head, they're both breathing faster. Jason's mouth feel warm and tingly, and he licks his lips. 

Marcus glances over at Tyler.

Tyler is leaning against the kitchen counter, completely still, watching them with wide eyes.

Marcus raises his eyebrows. _Well?_

Tyler hesitates for a split second, then he pushes off the counter and into Marcus's space. Marcus grips the back of Tyler's neck and presses their mouths together. 

Jason can hear Tyler's sharp little inhale, can see his fists knot in Marcus's t-shirt. 

Tyler pulls his mouth away and looks at Jason.

Jason has time to think, _Oh, shit, I'm am going to hook up with a teammate this is a terrible idea_ \--

And then Tyler is kissing him, clumsy, but so sweet and eager, and okay, yes, this is a terrible idea but it's going to be so fucking hot.

"Bedroom," Jason says breathlessly, and gives Tyler a nudge in the right direction.

Marcus drops down onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "You guys are looking way too formal for this event."

Jason starts peeling off his game day suit. He's going more for efficient than sexy. He leaves his boxer-briefs on, and sits down on the bed to deal with his socks. He takes a minute to watch Tyler pull his undershirt off. 

Marcus makes an appreciative sound.

"I know," Jason says.

"My coworkers don't look like that with their shirts off, is all I'm saying."

Jason laughs. "Most of my coworkers don't look like that, either."

Tyler throws his balled up shirt at Jason. He's blushing, but grinning, and he puts a little extra shimmy into taking his pants off. He follows Jason's lead, and leaves his underwear on. 

Marcus spreads his thighs wider, lets his knee bump Jason's hip. "What do you want to do?" he asks Tyler.

Tyler rubs his palms on his thighs. "Could I, um -- watch for a little?"

"Sure," Marcus says, with a quick glance at Jason.

Jason moves over to straddle Marcus's hips. He tugs on the hem of Marcus's t-shirt and Marcus obediently raises his arms, lets Jason pull it off.

Whatever else he's doing with his limited free time, Marcus is definitely still hitting the gym. Jason lets his hands slide down Marcus's chest and leans in to kiss him.

He feels the mattress dip when Tyler sits down, but he doesn't look over. Marcus palms his ass, rocks his hips against Jason's. The awkward awareness of Tyler watching him starts to fade as he gets more into the making out. It's not that he forgets Tyler is there, it's just that he doesn't care about that nearly as much as he cares about Marcus's mouth hot and slick under his, Marcus's hands moving over his skin, Marcus's dick getting harder against his own.

Marcus drags his hands up Jason's side, digs his fingers into Jason's ribs. Jason lets out a startled yip at the tickling, and Marcus laughs.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?" Jason says.

Marcus grins at him, but his next touch is lighter, just the brush of fingertips down his back, sliding under the waist of his boxers, and Jason shivers for a whole different reason. 

Jason leans in again and kisses the corner of Marcus's jaw, presses a line of wet, open-mouth kisses down Marcus's chest. He can feel Marcus's inhale when he gets to the cut of his hips, feel the way his abs tighten. 

Jason sits up enough to get a grip on Marcus's sweats. Marcus lifts his hips and Jason pulls. Marcus's dick springs free when his sweats come down, and he kicks them the rest of the way off. He's completely hard now. Jason wraps his hand around the length of him, flicks his thumb against his piercing, one of those captive bead rings, almost flush with the head of his cock.

"Oh, shit," Tyler says. "Is that--"

He scoots closer to check out Marcus's dick. 

"I've never seen one in, like, real life before," Tyler says. "Can I--?"

He reaches out, not quite touching, glancing up at Marcus.

"Yeah, go ahead," Marcus says. 

Jason lets go and Tyler trails his fingertips over the head of Marcus's cock, wiggles the ring delicately. A bead of precome wells up, making the metal shine.

"Wow," Tyler says. "Does that hurt?"

"Nah," Marcus says. "Feels good."

His voice is strained, and his thighs are tense under Jason's hand.

"Huh," Tyler says. He's touching Marcus more confidently now, a long, slow stroke down his cock, then up again to fiddle with the ring.

"What about you, pretty boy?" Marcus asks. "All those tatts and no piercings?"

Tyler grimaces, glancing at Jason. Jason finds himself making a similar face back. 

"Piercings and hockey pads don't mix," Tyler says. "I did always kind of want a nipple ring."

"Mmm, yeah, that would be a good look on you," Marcus says. "Right, Jase?"

Jason is picturing it, and it is a really good image. "Yeah, definitely."

Marcus reaches out and rubs his thumb over one of Tyler's nipples, and Tyler inhales sharply. 

"You could do it over the summer," Jason says. "And take it out for the season."

Marcus makes a noise of agreement and pinches Tyler's nipples between his fingertips. Tyler's hand has stopped moving on Marcus's dick, and he's breathing faster now.

"You'd have to get it redone every summer though," Marcus says. He's watching Tyler's face. "But you'd probably like that."

Marcus leans in and replaces his fingers with his teeth, and Tyler gasps, arching into it. Marcus lifts his head, kisses Tyler's open mouth.

"You done watching?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah, shit, yeah," Tyler says.

"So what do you want to do?"

Tyler hesitates. 

"I can suck your dick," Marcus suggests. "Or Jason--"

Tyler says in a rush, "Can you fuck me with this in?" He flicks his thumb against Marcus's piercing.

Marcus blinks. "Yeah, no problem." He shoots Jason a look, half-amazed, half-startled. "No guts, no glory, right?"

"Right," Tyler says.

Marcus gets out of bed to grab the lube, and Tyler stretches out on his back.

Jason's eyes get stuck on the flex of Tyler's abs and it takes him a minute to remember what he wanted to ask. "How's your knee?"

"Not bad. As long as I don't put any weight on it, it should be fine."

"Not a problem," Marcus says, climbing back onto the bed. "I want to see your smiling face anyway."

Tyler sticks his tongue out at Marcus, and Marcus treats it like an invitation, leaning in to kiss him. He palms Tyler's dick through his boxers and Tyler rocks up into the pressure. When he pulls his hand back, there's a wet spot on the fabric. 

Marcus eases Tyler's boxers off and kneels between his spread legs. Tyler's flushed, biting his lip. Marcus keeps his eyes on Tyler's face while he leans down to lick a long stripe up the length of Tyler's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Tyler says, his hips jerking up. 

"Uh-huh," Jason says faintly. Marcus sucking Tyler's cock is the hottest thing he's seen probably ever.

Tyler rolls his head and gives him a dazed grin, and Jason can't help it, he has to kiss him. Tyler makes a soft pleased sound against his mouth, and his hand comes up to grip the back of Jason's head.

Marcus works him over good before he even cracks open the lube. Tyler gasps and his hand tightens in Jason's hair when Marcus presses one finger inside him.

"Easy, easy, you're doing good," Jason says.

Tyler's breath hitches and his eyes dip shut, and yeah, Jason probably should have seen that coming. 

"You're doing so good," he says again. "You look so hot, you don't even know."

"Fuck, yeah," Marcus says, and his voice is low and gravelly. He drops a kiss on the jut of Tyler's hipbone. "Like something out of gay porn. The good shit that you have to pay for."

Tyler lets out a breathy little laugh. It turns into a moan when Marcus moves his hand.

Jason pinches his nipple and Tyler's whole body jerks. Jason runs his palm over Tyler's chest, traces the lines of his tattoos. His general rule in life is, _don't fantasize about teammates,_ but he'd have to be dead not to have thought about it once or twice, not to have wondered what all that smooth inked muscle would feel like under his palms.

"God, come on," Tyler pants, grinding down on Marcus's fingers. 

Marcus eyes him. "Okay," he says. He sits back on his heels. Jason opens the condom without being asked and smooths it down over his cock. When he's done, Marcus cups his jaw with his lube-free hand and pulls him into a kiss, deep and slow.

When they break apart, Tyler is propped up on his elbows, watching them intensely.

Marcus grins at him. "Ready?"

Tyler licks his lips, his eyes dropping to Marcus's cock. "Yeah, let's go, do it."

"Sweet talker," Marcus says, and rubs the head of his dick against Tyler's ass. 

Tyler squirms, opens his mouth like he's going to tell Marcus to stop fooling around, and Marcus pushes inside him.

" _Oh,_ " Tyler says.

"Right?" Jason says. He knows that _oh_ , he's said that _oh_ in exactly the same tone of voice.

Marcus glances up, gives Jason a quick, smug grin. Jason snorts. He stretches out next to Tyler and kisses him.

Tyler clutches at his knee. He kisses back, open-mouthed and clumsy. Marcus rolls his hips slowly, fucking into him with lazy strokes.

Tyler drags his mouth away and sucks in a huge, ragged breath. "God, fuck."

"Feel good?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, wow, that's--" Tyler's voice cuts out as Marcus pushes in deeper.

Marcus isn't grinning anymore, his face focused, serious. The muscles in his back and ass ripple as he fucks Tyler.

"Jesus, you guys," Jason says. He presses the heel of his hand against his hard on.

Tyler drags his eyes open. "Jason, Jason, I wanna suck your cock."

"Uh," Jason says.

"Yeah, for sure, hang on," Marcus says. "Like this."

He pulls out, and nudges Tyler over onto his good side. He settles in behind him. "Is this okay for your knee?" he asks.

"Yeah," Tyler says and makes a _come here_ gesture at Jason.

Jason shifts around, eases his cock out from the slit of his boxers and holds it steady for Tyler. Tyler reaches out and braces himself on Jason's hip so he can slide the tip of Jason's dick into his mouth.

He sucks cock like Jason vaguely assumed he would (if he let himself think about it too much), enthusiastic but kind of sloppy, like he's into it, but he doesn't get a lot of practice.

It still feels amazing, and he tells Tyler that while he strokes his fingers through Tyler's hair.

Marcus is fucking him faster now. He reaches around and grips Tyler's cock. Tyler moans around Jason. He pulls his head back and grabs Marcus's wrist.

"Wait, wait, not yet," he says hoarsely. "Jason next."

Jason's dick jerks. 

"Fuck, okay," Marcus says. He drops his head to Tyler's shoulder and lets go of his dick. He fucks into him a few more times, and then his whole body shudders and he goes rigid against Tyler's back. He lets out a shaky breath. "Goddamn."

He presses a kiss to the back of Tyler's neck and pulls out carefully.

Tyler rolls over onto his back. "Jason--"

"Yeah, yeah," Jason says. He fumbles with the condom and the lube, manages to get himself slicked up.

Tyler spreads his legs wider, and Jason moves over him. He lines himself up and presses slowly in. Tyler's body is hot and tight around him.

He's trying to go slow and Tyler rolls his hips up. "Come on, fuck me, daddy," he says, and Jason's hips stutter embarrassingly, a flash of scalding heat across his skin.

Marcus raises his eyebrows, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Shut up," Jason groans. He drops his head, kisses Tyler's laughing mouth. He stops trying to hold back, fucks into Tyler as hard as they both want. He can feel that hot, breathless tension twisting tighter and tighter in his gut.

"Fuck, fuck, Jason," Tyler gasps. "Please--"

Jason shifts his weight to one hand, reaching for Tyler's cock, but Marcus gets there first. Tyler clenches down around Jason's cock when Marcus strokes him, and Jason loses his rhythm. 

"Come on, Tyler," Marcus says. "We wanna see."

Tyler makes low, hurt noise, and comes all over his stomach and Marcus's hand.

"Oh," Jason says, and his orgasm hits him like a baseball bat to the base of his spine.

He manages not to crush Tyler's bad knee when he collapses forward. "Wow," he mumbles against Tyler's neck.

Marcus pats him gently on the back. "Yeah, no kidding."

After a minute, when it feels like his heart isn't going to beat out of his chest, Jason pushes up and eases out of Tyler. He strips the condom off and tosses it towards the nightstand. Then he lets himself flop down on the other side of Tyler. Tyler lets out a deep breath and rolls over, pressing his face against Jason's shoulder.

His whole body feels warm and floaty, the ache of fucking mingling with the bruises of the game. He feels like he just got hit by a truck, some kind of unbelievable sex truck. He runs his hand down Tyler's back and takes a minute to bask in the afterglow.

When he starts to feel genuinely tired, he sighs and reaches out to bump his fist against Marcus's. On the count of three, he throws scissors and Marcus throws paper.

"Ha," Jason says.

"Ugh," Marcus says, and gets out of bed.

He comes back with three bottles of water. Jason sits up and takes the water. Tyler is already asleep.

Marcus checks his e-mail on his phone while they rehydrate. 

Finally, Jason sighs and stretches. Tyler makes a vague sleepy noise and blinks awake.

Marcus looks up. "You want me to call you guys a cab?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jason says.

"One cab or two?" Marcus asks, and it the question feels more significant than it should.

Jason glances down at Tyler, who looks completely wrecked, eyes heavy, mouth red and swollen, his chin and throat covered with beard burn, and feels a weird little protective twinge in his gut.

"One," he says. 

"Okay," Marcus says, and makes the call.


End file.
